Kaito's Trap Day
by L-chan n Near-kun
Summary: Kaito Kuroba dikerjain abis-abisan? Kayak gimana ya? Kenapa juga mesti ngerjain dia segala?  Special for Kaito FC.  Jangan marah kalo dia jadi super sial, ne.     RnR please .


Haihaihai, Kaito FC di luar sana~ Ini fic spesial buat Kaito Birthday, happy reading minna….

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Chara-chara di sini bukan punya kami, sumpah! Yang bikin mereka tuh, orang itu! *nunjuk-nunjuk foto Gosho Aoyama yang lagi pake kolor motif bunga warna ijo, berpose dengan ngangkat dua tangan ke atas, kaki kanan ditekuk ke samping kiri sambil nyengir(?)*<p>

*author diterbangin ke Pluto ama Gosho Aoyama*

Warning : Semua yang ada di sini buat hiburan semata. Bahasa nggak karuan, aneh, gaje, OOC, garing, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's Trap Day<strong>

**By**

**L-chan n Near-kun**

"HOAAAHM~," Kaito menguap lebar, sesosok siluman lalat(?) yang mengira mulut Kaito adalah kampung halamannya langsung masuk tanpa permisi. "Uhuk! Uhk!" Sotomatis(otomatis kale~), dia langsung batuk-batuk hingga sang lalat yang udah koit itu mendarat mulus di lantai. "Makanya, kalo menguap tuh mulut ditutup. Mending cuman lalat yang masuk, kalo ada burung yang nyungsep ke situ, gimana?" sahut Saguru ketawa. "Cerewet lo!" Kaito berusaha memperhatikan gurunya yang lagi khotbah tentang Restorasi Meiji. Matanya emang udah nggak bisa diajak kompromi akibat malam sebelumnya dia harus begadang, ngejahit kostumnya yang sobek gara-gara nyangkut di tiang bendera SMA Teitan(?) pas dia mau kabur dari kejaran Conan.

"Kuroba-san!" Kaito yang setengah tidur langsung berdiri tegap ngalahin tentara yang dipelototin komandannya. "Jelaskan kembali apa yang baru saja Bapak sampaikan," bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajah Kaito, wajahnya memucat sepucat Edward Elric(?), maksudnye….Edward Cullen, kakinya gemetar kayak Nunung lagi nahan pipis(?) *dilempar sepatu*. "Itu…Restorasi Beijing, Pak!" Seisi kelas langsung ketawa ngakak, "Sejak kapan Beijing pindah ke Jepang?" Pak guru berdehem membuat kelas setenang kuburan kembali. "Lain kali, jangan terlalu banyak berpetualang di dunia mimpi saat sedang belajar sejarah. Mengerti?" Kaito cuman mengangguk terus duduk kembali. Belum ada 1 menit, dia udah memulai petualangannya di dunia mimpi.

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi, dan akhirnya juga nyawa Kaito telah kembali setelah bertualang ke alam mimpi. "Kaito~, ke kantin sama aku yuk~" tiba-tiba aja si nenek sihir *author disihir jadi kodok ama Akako* udah menggelayut manja di lengan Kaito. "Eh, maho…ups! Maksud gue…majo! Lepasin tangan gue!" Kaito merinding sendiri ama kata-kata Akako barusan. Saguru melirik tajam ke arah Kaito setajam…..siluet! (?) Sori, setajam….silet! Sekejap, kerah baju Kaito langsung ditarik paksa ama Aoko namun tangan kanannya masih dipegang erat Akako.

"Apa-apaan sih, kalian? Lepasin gue!" bentak Kaito yang ngerasa tubuhnya akan segera terbelah dua. "Lepasin Kaito, Akako!" Aoko nge-deathglare Akako, "Nggak, lo yang lepasin!" Akako nge-deathglare Aoko. Muncul petir tegangan tinggi di antara keduanya. "Ah, senangnya diperebutkan dua cewek~" goda Saguru yang tiba-tiba aja gaya ngomongnya ketularan Grell(background softpink dengan bunga bertaburan). (?)

"Lo juga, tolongin gue, kek!" Kaito yang udah capek ngeliat dua cewek itu masih betah perang deathglare, malah nyuruh-nyuruh Saguru. "Ow….tidak bisa! Gue mau ke perpus dulu! Bye-bye, kaitou-san~" Saguru ngeloyor pergi sambil ngasih kissbye ke Kaito(?). "Cepet lepasin, Aoko! Lo mau ngebunuh Kaito ya?" Akako ngebentak Aoko. Aoko ngeliat Kaito yang udah mulai kena ISPA(kayak korban Merapi aja) perlahan ngelepasin kerah baju Kaito. Aoko menunduk, bulir-bulir airmata udah ngumpul di pelupuk matanya, antre nunggu giliran meluncur di pipi. "Aku tau, kamu nggak suka sama aku kan?" Aoko memandang wajah Kaito dengan puppy eyes-nya(backsound: Shuichi Akai nyanyi lagu 'mungkinkah'). "A-Aoko…." Kaito memandang nggak percaya. "Aku benci kamu, Kaito!" Aoko berlari pergi dengan dibuat sedramatis mungkin ala telenovela. "Aoko, tunggu!" Kaito ngangkat tangan kanannya ke depan atas.

"Ayo, kita ke kantin!" ucap Akako riang sambil menyeret Kaito yang mematung ke kantin. Akako memesan buanyak sekali makanan hingga memenuhi 1 meja. "Emang lo bisa ngabisin ini semua?" Akako masang tampang sombongnya, "Serahin aja ke gue, dalam waktu 5 menit, semuanya bakal abis." Kaito sweatdrop. "Yo, teman-teman, makanan gratis, makanan gratis, siapa cepat dia dapat!" teriak Akako pake TOA kepala sekolah dan bergaya ala pedagang di pasar Tanah Abang. Dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit, tuh makanan segunung ludes tanpa sisa.

"Eh, aku ke toilet sebentar, ya,"ucap Akako yang disambut anggukan Kaito yang lagi asik minum es teh. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menghampiri, menyodorkan kertas, "Ini bill-nya, Mas." BRUUSHH! Kaito nyemburin es tehnya ke muka sang penagih, "Apa-apaan to, Mas ini! Udah diminta baek-baek,eh malah nyemprot! Kan baju saya jadi basah, to?" Kaito nyengir gaje terus ngeliat lagi tulisan di kertas itu. "Seratus ribu? Saya kan cuman beli teh ini, Mbak, masa harganya seratus ribu?"

"Oh itu. Tadi temen Masnya pesen kalau Mas yang bakalan bayarin semua makanan yang dipesennya tadi. Dan karena Mas udah bikin baju kerja saya kotor, saya juga minta ganti rugi 50.000!" balas pelayan itu yang tiba-tiba mukanya jadi mirip Hiruma Youichi. "UAPPA?" Kaito memandang horor sang penagih. Pasalnya, dia cuman bawa uang 10 ribu di dompet.

"Apaan nih, cuma 10 ribu? Kalo kere, nggak usah gaya-gayaan, Mas! Pake mau nraktir temen segala~." Amarah Kaito mulai meluap-luap kayak lumpur Lapindo, "Gue nggak kere! Lagian siapa juga yang mau nraktir dia! Hah!" Pelayan itu menghela napas. "Karena nggak bisa ngelunasin, Mas harus kerja dulu di kantin sampai pulang sekolah nanti."

"Nggak bisa gitu dong! Setelah ini kan masih ada pelajaran, gimana kalau aku dikira bolos nanti?" Pelayan itu menyeringai, "Salah sendiri." Kaito frustasi. Kepalanya pusing karena mengantuk. Ditambah kejadian di kelas tadi, Aoko yang menangis, dan rasa marahnya pada Akako serta Saguru. 'Ada apa sih, dengan mereka?'

Kaito terpaksa bekerja di kantin, mencuci semua peralatan makan yang kotor, juga mencuci peralatan masak. Parahnya, dia disuruh membersihkan ikan mentah. Bayangkan, betapa menderitanya dia, ditambah ada pelayan yang terus mengawasi dan mengomentari setiap pekerjaannya. 'Lebih baik aku mati aja kalo begini….' tangis Kaito dalam hati sambil ngeluarin isi perut ikan walau tangannya gemetaran luar biasa.

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. "Hore!" Kaito langsung jingkrak-jingkrak ala Dora the Eksplorer terus ketawa ala SpongeBob dan tak lupa sujud syukur berulang kali ampe jidatnya benjol-benjol. Dia berjalan ke kelas dengan lemas. Mukanya udah kayak Nagato peyot *di-Rinnengan* yang nggak pernah tidur selama setahun(kayak gimana ya?). Sarapannya udah keluar semua gara-gara nyium bau ikan yang luar biasa. Fobianya pada tuh hewan jadi meningkat 100 derajat.

Tapi saat membuka pintu kelas, "Kejutan!" Tampak Saguru, Akako, Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, dan Kazuha menaburkan confetti. Lalu muncul Aoko membawa kue tart berhias dengan lilin berbentuk angka 17 sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Happy Birthday'. Kaito cuman bengong ngeliat pemandangan itu, dia baru ingat kalau hari ini tanggal 21 Juni, hari ulang tahunnya.

"Malah bengong sih? Ayo, ditiup lilinnya," ucap Aoko sambil senyum, nyodorin kue tart warna putih biru itu. "Eh iya…" Kaito berdoa dalam hati sambil meniup lilinnya. Semua yang ada di situ bertepuk tangan meriah. "Ah senangnya kalau punya pacar perhatian macam Aoko-san…." ucap Heiji yang langsung kena getok Kazuha. "Lilin ini, lo yang beli?" tanya Kaito ke Aoko. "Gue yang beli. Bagus, kan?" pamer Shinichi. "Laen kali, beli yang biasa aja, "sahut Kaito. "Kenapa? Lo nggak suka ama lumba-lumba, ya?" jawab Shinichi melirik lilin berbentuk lumba-lumba di atas tart itu. "Bukannya nggak suka, tapi-" omongan Aoko terputus karena mulutnya langsung dibekep Kaito.

"Bagaimana kalau kita potong kuenya?" Ran ngacungin pisau dengan tampang ala Beyond Birthday. Akhirnya kue itu dimutilasi alias dipotong-potong dan dibagi-bagi. Kaito yang mencoba pertama kali, "Mmm, enak. Belum pernah aku makan kue seperti ini. Siapa yang bikin nih?"

"Ini tart buatan Ran ama Kazuha. Tapi, emang enak kok," Aoko ngacungin jempolnya ke Ran ama Kazuha. "Kok, rasanya beda dari tart biasa, ya~" ujar Akako yang bikin trio detektif mulai curiga. 'Jangan-jangan dikasih bahan-bahan aneh, lagi.' Ran dan Kazuha tersenyum angkuh, "Itu karena kami menambahkan bahan spesial yang membuat rasa tart-nya menjadi lebih unik dan enak tentunya." "Bahan apa?" tanya Kaito yang udah selesai makan satu potongan gede tart. "Ikan!" jawab Ran dan Kazuha kompakan disambut pelototan mata semua orang yang ada di situ.

Mendengar kata itu, wajah Kaito membiru dan dia langsung lari ke toilet mengeluarkan kembali tart tak berdosa yang udah terlanjur masuk ke lambungnya. "Kasian banget. Ck ck ck!" kata Akako sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Semua cuman bisa ngerasa iba tapi juga senang bisa ngerjain seorang Kaito Kid. Ternyata, semua kesialan Kaito tadi adalah ulah mereka agar dia tidak mengganggu persiapan kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya. Keterlaluan banget ya, mereka~

OWARI

* * *

><p>Selamat ulang tahun, Kaito Kuroba~ *nabur-naburin bunga ke Kaito yang lagi megangin perutnya abis dari toilet*<p>

Mohon direpiu, ya~

Atau yang mau ngucapin selamat ultah juga boleh.

Oiya, baca juga penpik author yang 'Rekor Anime'. Tuh penpik kalo nggak ada yang repiu, nggak bakalan diterusin!

Akhir kata, review pliiiisss!


End file.
